Kotori I Iove you-Honoka
by Kyla124
Summary: This is the continued from Honoka exe make sure you check that story from my profile. Honoka and Kotori are Lovers Now! :3 read the Chapters and see what they will happened.
1. The Kiss

**Hello again this story is keep going from Honoka exe. If you guys don't know what that is. I made a Story of that make sure you check that out it a very good Story. I do not know if I should do different ending like that if you want me to let me know in the comments. Just to let you know NO EXE ANYMORE HONOKA IS NOT TURING INTO A EXE ANYMORE that good by the way. ANYWAY hope you enjoy this chapter.**

 _ **At Honoka's House, Honoka's Room**_

 _"_ Hey Kotori Chan!" Said Honoka as she open her room door

Kotori look at Honoka with a smile

"What is it?" Said Kotori

"Do you want to take a bath together?" Said Honoka as she blushes a little

Kotori blushes too.

"I will love too~" said Kotori

"Come on!" Said Honoka

"OK!" Said Kotori

Kotori and Honoka went out Honoka's Room. And walks to the bathroom

 _ **At Hot tub**_

"Hey Honoka are you coming" said Kotori

"I am, just don't look please when I come out" said Honoka as she blushes

"OK anything for you~" said Kotori

Honoka comes out and sits next to Kotori in the hot tub.

"Now you can~" said Honoka as she smiles

Kotori look at Honoka and smiles.

"It very nice to look at the stars when we sit here" said Kotori

"It sure is" said Honoka

"It so beautiful is it Honoka" said Kotori

"Yes but not beautiful as you Kotori Chan~" Said Honoka

Kotori blushes and giggles.

"Aw~ Thank you Honoka" said Kotori

Kotori lean in and kiss Honoka cheek and smiles.

"You too you know" said Kotori

Honoka blushes.

"Thank you Kotori that so sweet of you" said Honoka

Kotori and Honoka look in the eyes.

"Hey Kotori~? " said Honoka

"Yes?" Said Kotori

"Let kiss OK?" Said Honoka

Kotori giggles.

"Ok~" said Kotori

Kotori and Honoka kiss it last for 2 mins. They both end the kiss.

"That was so beautiful" said Honoka

"Am happy that you like it" said Kotori

"We should get out by now" said Honoka

"OK you first I don't want to look at your naked body" said Kotori

"OK" said Honoka

Honoka got up and walks away to out on her PJ and comes out.

"Kotori you can come out now i will be in my room" Said Honoka

"OK!" Said Kotori

Honoka left as Kotori got up to get her PJ but don't have she was only wearing a Towel around her body. Kotori went to Honoka's room. Honoka looks up

"Hey Kotori what wrong?" Said Honoka

"I don't have a PJ so if it OK I can use yours please Honoka for me" said Kotori

Honoka smiles.

"Sure I just going to pick a PJ for you" said Honoka

"Thank you" said Kotori

Honoka looks at a PJ and takes it. It was a Green PJ.

"Here Kotori this one will look cute on you" said Honoka

"OK" said Kotori as she wink

Honoka giggles. Honoka walk out to let Kotori change. After a few seconds Kotori was done.

"Am done Honoka!" said Kotori

Honoka comes out and looks at Kotori

"Kotori Chan you look so cute" said Honoka as she ran and hug

"Thank you Honoka you too" said Kotori

Honoka walks to the bed and pats the bed to let Kotori sit next to her. Kotori walks and sit next to Honoka. Honoka blush When she look at Kotori eyes. Even Kotori blushes as She looks at Honoka eyes.

"Hey Honoka Chan" said Kotori

"Yeah" said Honoka

"Do you want to tougue kiss with me~" said Kotori

"Sure I will too" said Honoka as she blushes

Kotori lean in and kiss Honoka. Kotori and Honoka tongue were dancing. Kotori and Honoka have there eyes close as they blushing. Honoka stop the kiss.

"Sit on me Kotori" said Honoka

"OK" said Kotori

Kotori sat on Honoka as they couple continue doing the tongue kiss. Honoka and Kotori close their eyes and they blushes. The kiss last for 4 mins. They both end the kiss.

"I love your kiss" said Kotori

"You too" said Honoka

Kotori hugs Honoka. Honoka hugs back.

"So cute you are~" said Kotori

"You too Kotori" said Honoka

They both giggle.

"Am getting tried" Said Honoka with a smiles "do you want to sleep with me"

"Yes" said Kotori as she smiles back

Honoka and Kotori goes to bed and gets under to covers.

"Let's kiss one more time I very did like your kiss" said Honoka

"OK I will love too" said Kotori

They both kiss one more time. The kiss last for 1 min.

"Well goodnight Honoka" said Kotori

"Goodnight Kotori" said Honoka

"Hey Honoka" said Kotori

"Yeah?" Said Honoka

Kotori turn to Honoka and hugs her.

"I love you" said Kotori as she smiles

"I love you too" said Honoka

Honoka hugs Kotori as they fall asleep. Honoka and Kotori still got the hug when they fall asleep.

 **Thank you hope you enjoy my chapter I do more tomorrow if I have time. Well see you later...oh by the way it T for the age don't worry no bad words in here.**


	2. Makeout

**Hello again I will do one more chapter of This story 7\18\17 then do it tomorrow. Well hope you enjoy it.**

Kotori wakes up.

"Hey Honoka Wake up" said Kotori

"Just give me a few mins Kotori Chan" said Honoka

Kotori kiss Honoka lips. Honoka open her eyes as Kotori kiss her. Honoka kisses back.

"OK OK am up" said Honoka as she smiles

"We should put our uniforms" said Kotori "I go first"

"OK" said Honoka

Honoka walk out the door and wait for her to be finish. Few mins later Kotori was done.

"Your turn Honoka" said Kotori

"OK" said Honoka as she walk in

Kotori left as Honoka puts her School Uniform. Few Mins Honoka was done

"Come on sweetheart~" said Kotori

Honoka opens the door and kisses Kotori cheek.

"Ok~" said Honoka as she hold her hand

Kotori holds her hand back. Honoka and Kotori walks to School.

"Should I carry you like a Princess Kotori" said Honoka

"Honoka um..." Said Kotori as she blushes

Honoka picks Kotori up. Kotori blushes more

"You making me blush Honoka" said Kotori

"I did~?" Said Honoka when she winks

Kotori giggles.

Kotori let Honoka Carry her on the way to her class room. And puts her down

"You like a princess to me" said Honoka

"You too" said Kotori

They both smile.

"Hi Umi" said Kotori

"Hello Umi" said Honoka

"Hello Honoka and Kotori you both are a very great couple" Said Umi "am happy for you both"

"Thanks!" Said Kotori and Honoka at the same time

Honoka and Kotori sit on there seat.

 _ **30 mins later ( still class 10 mins before class is over )**_

Kotori thinks

("Oh Honoka Chan you are so Cute~ Am happy to be with you so Kawaii! ")

Honoka thinks

("Kotori is so cute every thing I look at Her eyes I blush I wish I can married her one day~")

 ** _Class ends_**

"Hey Kotori Chan~" Said Honoka

"Yeah?" Said Kotori

Honoka whispers to Kotori.

"Do you want to makeout with me again ~?" Said Honoka

"Sure I love too" said Kotori

 _ **At Rooftop**_

"let me lick your stomach Honoka~" Said Kotori

"OK" said Honoka as she blushes

Honoka lift up her shirt and lets Kotori lick it. Kotori blushes.

"So good~" said Kotori

Honoka smiles and blushes more and moans quite.

"You like this don't you~?" Said Kotori as she licks her neck

"Yes I very do~" said Honoka

Honoka let's Kotori lick her neck.

"Now it my turn" said Honoka

"OK!" Said Kotori

Kotori left her shirt and let Honoka licks I her stomach. Kotori blushes and moans. Honoka giggles. Honoka gets up and Licks her neck.

"Ah~" said Kotori

Honoka stops.

"Tongue kiss?" Said Honoka

"Yes please!" Said Kotori

Honoka and Kotori starts to Tongue kiss. There tongues were dancing. They close their eyes and blushes hard. It last for 2 mins.

They both stop kissing.

"Let get ready for practice" said Honoka

"OK" said Kotori "we should do this some other time I love doing this with you"

Honoka giggles

"Me too~" said Honoka

Honoka kisses Kotori. Kotori kisses back.

 **Hope you enjoy the chapter but for now I will use a short break. Well see you later!**


End file.
